joinstormclanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warrior Code
This is StormClan's warrior code, essentially the basics you must know to be an important part of this site. 1. How to Role Play. Role play is relatively easy once you get used to it. Here on StormClan the style of roleplay is simply narrating something your cat does. For example, you might write: Sunstar pads along the side of the river. "Can you see any fish?" she asks her apprentice. ''Italics are not nessecary. If you write anything unrelated to roleplay, please put it in brackets. You do not need to sign your signature in your comments. '''2. Keeping Active.' StormClan can quickly become cluttered with hundreds of cats who never post or do anything to contribute to the Clan. A quick and easy way of stopping this is to remove inactive cats. If a cat does not post for two weeks, they will be placed on the Cats for Adoption page so that they can be given to a more active user. If you know in advance that you will be going away for a period of time, please alert Zaffie so that your cat will not be taken away. If you are away from StormClan for more than two weeks unexpectedly and did not warn anyone beforehand you may come and ask for your cat back. 3. Adopting Cats. If you want to join StormClan, but can't find the creativity to make your own cat, or simply like the look of a cat up for Adoption, you may ask on the page to adopt that cat. If your request is approved, you will take over the roleplaying of the cat, and continue as normal. However, please try to remember the history of the cat you choose, and keep their personality the same. If you find that you have a cat who you no longer want to role play, you can put them on this page. 4. Mentors and Apprentices. Being an apprentice is something all warriors have to go through, therefore being a mentor is an important duty of all cats. Sunstar chooses the cats who will be mentors, but you can apply for an apprentice on the Mentors page. If you are given an apprentice, you must do your best to teach them valuable skills for their future in the Clan, and apprentices must do their best to remember to show up to training and learn as much as they can. If any cat wishes to change their mentor or apprentice for any reason, they simply need to ask Sunstar. 5. Mates and Kits. When a cat wants to choose a mate, they can go to the Mates page. You can decide amongst yourself who will be mates with who, then alert Sunstar when a descision is reached. You can also choose, along with your mate, whether you will have kits or not. When a she-cat is expecting kits, she moves into the nursery. During this time she cannot leave camp or mentor an apprentice. When kits are born, the two parents must decide together the kits names, and also who will role play them. If you find that neither parent wants to role play the kit, they can be put on the Cats for Adoption page. The kits genders will be decided randomly, and their descriptions will be decided using a detailed knowledge of genetics. This helps to keep StormClan realistic and unpredictable. 6. Senior Warriors. As a cat passes his or her fifty-sixth moon, they reach the rank of senior warrior. These are Sunstar's most trusted friends and Clanmates, and they help her with all the big descisions. Senior warriors have their own den, which younger cats are not allowed inside. They also go to Gatherings far more frequently than any other warrior, and get special privileges such as eating first and chooisng best prey. There is no easy way to become a senior warrior, you just have to stick with your cat until they reach the goal. 7. Vandalism. I am sure you all know what vandalism, spamming and trolling are, and they are not acceptable on this wiki. Any sign of anything Zaffie deems unsuitable and you will be banned instantly. This is your first and only warning. Please enjoy your role play, and thank you for keeping the Warrior Code of StormClan!